Bójka w gospodzie
by Ducha
Summary: Mała przygoda w gospodzie...


- Zamknij się i bierz moje złoto, dziewko! – Krzyknął Eradan, rzucając w stronę dość szpetnej dziewczyny garścią Septimów.

- Siedź cicho Eradan! Ściągniesz jakieś kłopoty. Poza tym, to nawet nie twoje złoto – Wysyczałam, wyrywając sakiewkę z rąk mojego już nieco _wstawionego _przyjaciela.

- Nie łudź się, że się z tobą umówi. Jesteś zbyt brzydki. – Wymruczał złośliwie Dilborn spod swojej przemokniętej kapoty, kiwając głową w stronę zniesmaczonej dziewczyny.

- Dlaczego?! – Wyjęczał, dramatycznie wznosząc w górę ręce.

Przewróciłam oczami i dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po karczmie, w której postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się w trasie. Falkreath nigdy nie było miejscem, które odwiedzałabym z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na te prowincjonalne, „miłe" twarze. Aż człowieka ciarki przechodzą…

Rozglądając się tak po „przytulnej" gospodzie, zauważyłam, że tutejsi zaczynają coraz krzywiej na nas patrzyć. _Czy ten idiota się wreszcie zamknie?_

- Eradan… - Szepnęłam, szturchając go nogą.

- Mój ojciec byłby dumny! – Krzyknął, wlewając do gardła resztkę swojego miodu, przy okazji rozlewając większą część na podłogę i ramię Dilborna, który w odpowiedzi tylko swoim sławnym gestem strzepnął trunek z szaty.

Znów nerwowo spojrzałam w stronę grupy osiłków, przesiadujących przed barem. Teraz skupili całkowitą uwagę na naszej trójce.

- Raz, dwa, trzy, gąsienice, smoki, LWY! – Gdy zaczął śpiewać, czułam na sobie wzrok każdej osoby w karczmie.

- Będą kłopoty. – Mruknął mój bretoński przyjaciel, dyskretnie wyciągając sztylet z pochwy. Eradan w tym momencie chyba zasnął, uderzając głową w stół. _To może lepiej… _Ostrożnie ułożyłam rękę na rękojeści jednego z moich mieczy, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

- Proszę, proszę. – Rozległ się gruby głos, po czym zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami zza pleców Dilborna wyłoniła się wysoka, brodata postać. – Nowe twarze. – Dodał Nord, obracając w ręku niestarannie wykuty sztylet.

- Pani w charakterze przyzwoitki? – Wymamrotał Eradan podnosząc głowę z nad stołu. W karczmie nastała martwa cisza. – Jestem z natury nieśmiały, ale czuję, że się dogadamy. – Dopowiedział, przeczesując ręką swoje nastroszone włosy. Przeklęłam go w myślach.

Bardzo dobrze wiedząc jak się to zakończy, postanowiłam interweniować.

- W czymś mogę pomóc? – Wstałam z miejsca, krzyżując ręce. Mężczyzna zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, po czym parsknął śmiechem, opluwając przy okazji Dilborna, nad którym ciągle stał.

- Powiedz swojemu pachołkowi, żeby przestał szczerzyć ząbki, bo inaczej będzie je zbierał z ziemi. – Warknął, i po chwili po obydwu jego stronach, pojawiła się dwójka następnych osiłków. Zmrużyłam oczy, rzucając mu najbardziej zabójcze spojrzenie, jakie umiałam. Gdybym miała opisać ich wygląd, pierwsze, co przychodziło mi na myśl to człowiek pierwotny.

- A myślałam, że jaskiniowcy już dawno wyginęli. – Prychnęłam, wskazując ręką na niego i jego kumpli. Zajęło im chwilę, żeby przetrawić to, co do nich powiedziałam, i gdy nad ich głowami zapaliła się wreszcie przysłowiowa lampeczka, największy ryknął:

-Ty nędzna- Dilborn przerwał w samą porę, błyskawicznie obracając się i wbijając mu w brzuch krótkie ostrze, pokryte silną trucizną. Po gospodzie rozległ się głośny jęk, po czym delikwent padł na ziemię jak kłoda. Ktoś wstał z miejsca i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

- To co? – Podniosłam jedną brew, wyciągając moje dwa ostre jak brzytwa miecze. – Rozerwiemy się trochę?

Nie musiałam długo czekać na odpowiedź. Jeden z nich ściągnął z pleców wielki topór i chciał go już wbić w głowę śpiącego słodko Eradana, gdy w ostatniej chwili wskoczyłam na stół i rzuciłam się na zbira, spadając na ziemię razem z nim. Próbował złapać mnie za szyję, ale skutecznie mu przeszkodziłam, z całej siły zderzając nasze czoła. _Będę tego potem żałować…_ Wstałam i podniosłam broń, szybko kontrolując sytuację wokół mnie. Jeszcze przez chwilę widziałam podwójnie, ale gdy w moją stronę ruszył prawie nagi Khajiit, w pełni odzyskałam zdolność widzenia. Odruchowo podniosłam miecz do góry, by zablokować jego, który wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozsypać. Klingi już prawie się zetknęły, ale Dilborn rzucił w mojego przeciwnika sztyletem, trafiając go w kark.

- Hej! Ten był mój! – Wykrzyczałam w stronę przyjaciela. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się i użył jakiejś swojej popisowej, magicznej sztuczki, zamrażając dwójkę Argonian, którzy z entuzjazmem dołączyli do walki.

- Eradan, pobudka! – Wydarłam się, blokując ciosy mieczem.

- Nie licz na to! – Wydarł się Dilborn.

Dobijając kolejnego napastnika, miałam chwilę za złapanie oddechu. Zaśmiałam się, gdy starsza kobieta stojąca za barem także postanowiła się przyłączyć, rozbijając na głowie jakiegoś nieszczęśnika gliniany wazon.

- Miri! Robi się gorąco! – Z odpoczynku wyrwał mnie dość piskliwy głos Dilborna. Prawie nieświadomie wbiłam ostrze w brzuch nadbiegającego, ciemnoskórego osobnika, i chwilę potem poczułam na swoich plecach ogromny ciężar.

- Złaź ze mnie! – Warknęłam, padając na ziemię. Dałam radę obrócić się na plecy i w porę złapać rękę ze sztyletem, którego cienki koniuszek zatrzymał się tuż przed moim nosem.

- Co ja ci zrobiłam?! – Wydyszałam kopiąc w brzuch wysokiego elfa. Jak najszybciej wstałam na nogi, pod drodze podnosząc broń. Nie było jednak tak łatwo się go pozbyć. Koleżka podszedł do walki z takim entuzjazmem, że tym razem, leciał na mnie już z _dwoma_ sztyletami, wykrzykując słowa w jakimś nieznanym mi języku.

Przez moją głowę przeleciało kilka opcji działania. Mogłabym z gracją odsunąć się w bok, ale wtedy wpadłby na tą nieszczęsną kobietę za ladą, którą już zdążyłam polubić. Drugą opcją, byłoby nadziać go na obydwa miecze, co skutkowałoby zapewne pobrudzeniem nowiusieńkiej zbroi.

Westchnęłam i chciałam już podjąć się drugiego rozwiązania, gdy faceta autentycznie _zmiótł _z ziemi lecący topór. W karczmie z powrotem nastała cisza.

Zamrugałam kilka razy, powoli spojrzałam w prawo i zobaczyłam największego Norda, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. Stał sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Obróciłam głowę w drugą stronę i elf, który jeszcze przed chwilą na mnie szarżował, leżał teraz przy ścianie z wbitym w bok gigantycznym toporem.

- Łał? – Mruknęłam, z powrotem zwracając się w stronę wielkoluda.

- Przydałaby się wam pomoc, jak mniemam. – Odpowiedział niskim głosem, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Wydyszał Dilborn i stanął u mojego boku, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Szturchnęłam go w ramię, otrzymując w odpowiedzi jakąś obelgę.

- Poradzimy sobie sami. – Powiedziałam chowając miecze. Skrzyżowałam ręce, zarozumiale spoglądając na nieznajomego.

- No właśnie widzę. – Odmruczał ciężko stąpając w stronę wysokiego elfa, którego przed chwilą ubił. Rozejrzałam się po gospodzie i zauważyłam, że nikt się nie rusza. Wyglądali, jakby narobili w portki. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i moje brwi wystrzeliły w górę.

- Odczep się ty mały- Nord trzymał w ręku swój topór, na którym był jeszcze nabity elficki nieszczęśnik.

- Mogę spytać o pańską godność? – Elegancko zaczął Dilborn, zdejmując kaptur z głowy.

- Wołają na mnie Birmund. – Odpowiedział nonszalancko, wycierając zakrwawiony topór w odzienie martwego mężczyzny.

- Ja jestem Dilborn. To jest Miriam. – Wskazał na mnie. – A tamten śpiący elf przy stoliku, to nasz towarzysz Eradan. Przez niego całe zamieszanie. – Dodał.

- Jak zwykle. – Wymruczałam przewracając oczami i podeszłam do krzesła, na którym ciągle chrapał Eradan.

- Te, pobudka. – Kopnęłam lekko krzesło. – Ominęła cię walka! – Wysyczałam odsuwając stolik, zmuszając go, by z interesującym dźwiękiem „oparł" się twarzą o podłogę.

- Co do- Zaczął, ociężale podnosząc się z gleby. Dając mu czas na przebudzenie się, wróciłam z powrotem do Dilborna, przeklinając pod nosem całą sytuację. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak większość ludzi zaczęło z pośpiechem wychodzić z karczmy. _Może z tego osiłka byłby jakiś pożytek…_

- Nie chcę przerywać tej sielanki panowie, ale mamy coś do zrobienia. Miło było poznać, chociaż okoliczności niezbyt przyjazne. – Zagadałam spoglądając na Birmunda. Wyszczerzył zęby i poprawił rogaty hełm na głowie, odpowiadając:

- Mnie również było miło. Jak dla mnie okoliczności wspaniałe. Od razu można rozpoznać, kto jest godnym uwagi wojownikiem.

- Co właściwie tutaj robisz? – Spytał Dilborn.

- Planuję udać się na północ. Dotarły do mnie pogłoski o obozowisku bandytów Krwawej Ręki niedaleko Dawnstar. Nie lubię bandytów. – Dodał mrużąc oczy. Westchnęłam i chciałam już zgarnąć przyjaciół, gdy Dilborn się odezwał:

- My też udajemy się na północ. Może do nas dołączysz? Pomagamy temu pijaczkowi – wskazał kciukiem za siebie na Eradana – w odnalezieniu kogoś, kto przetłumaczy dla niego pewien list. Gdy załatwimy naszą sprawę, możemy razem wyrżnąć bandytów. – Spojrzałam na mojego przyjaciela zdumiona jego umiejętnościami dyplomatycznymi. Birmundowi aż oczy zapłonęły z ekscytacji.

Nie miałam w sumie nic przeciwko temu żeby do nas dołączył. Dodatkowa para rąk zawsze się przyda.

- Hah! Pewnie! – Wydarł się. Mogłabym przysiąc, że podłoga lekko się zatrzęsła. Zaśmiałam się, po czym Nord wyminął nas wesołym krokiem, zarzucił na plecy Eradana i wyszedł z gospody.

- Kurcze, zaczynam lubić gościa. – Powiedział Dilborn, zakładając kaptur i truchtając w stronę wyjścia. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam za nimi, gotowa na nowe przygody.


End file.
